


The tragic logs of operation Mad Hatter

by Dramono



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Apocalyptic log narrative, Gen, Horror, Minor Character Death, Multiple Narrators, Pseudo-horror, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramono/pseuds/Dramono
Summary: On behalf of the chief secretary of the [REDACTED], otherwise known as the [REDACTED] for short, I would like to wish you congratulations with your graduation from the [REDACTED], as well as to give you a brief rundown of your upcoming assignment.For the last six decades, the [REDACTED] has tried to insure the [REDACTED] on the planet through a [REDACTED] between [REDACTED] across more than [REDACTED], and have as such prevented no less than [REDACTED], [REDACTED], and [REDACTED], including [REDACTED]. However, after the [REDACTED], certain [REDACTED] previously [REDACTED] has begun to show up across the world, [REDACTED]. These [REDACTED] has through numerous incidents with tragic outcomes, proven themselves to be too much for [REDACTED] to handle, and therefore a different and more direct approach was deemed necessary in [REDACTED], and the [REDACTED] was founded. Our [REDACTED] are responsible for the [REDACTED] which involves [REDACTED], [REDACTED], information that will course [REDACTED], or otherwise may pose a potential threat if not handled the appropriate way. We therefore trust you to do your duty to the utmost perfection, and to remain constantly vigilant.





	1. A brief briefing

 

 

 

> **Union of International Defence** ****  
> **& Intelligence**
> 
> **To:    Cadet Y10EO2N37  
>  Date: 20/2 - 2018**
> 
> * * *
> 
> On behalf of the chief secretary of the Union for Multinational Defence and Intelligence, otherwise known as the UMDI for short, I would like to wish you congratulations with your graduation from the Espionage and Observation program, as well as to give you a brief rundown of your upcoming assignment.
> 
> For the last six decades, the UMID has tried to insure the safety and preservation of all human civilization on the planet through a persistent policy of communication and cooperation between security organizations and local vigilante societies across more than 180 countries, and have as such prevented no less than 5 nuclear apocalypse, 147 assassination attempts on key political figures, and 17 different invasions, including 3 extraterrestrial. However, after the fall of the Soviet Union in the late eighties, certain organisations and individuals previously controlled or kept in check by the U.S.S.R. has begun to show up across the world, causing mayhem wherever they act. These people has through numerous incidents with tragic outcomes, proven themselves to be too much for local vigilantes and task forces to handle, and therefore a different and more direct approach was deemed necessary in the early nineties, and the office of humanitarian preservation was founded. Our agents are responsible for the execution of various operations which involves highly volatile situations which may easily escalate, total discretion so as to keep the local population unaware of the situation, information that will course diplomatic scandals in case of exposure, or otherwise may pose a potential threat if not handled the appropriate way. We therefore trust you to do your duty to the utmost perfection, and to remain constantly vigilant.
> 
> **Assignment** **  
> ** You have as of this moment been assigned to an exclusive intelligence assignment  (codename Mad Hatter) of an indefinite timespan, due to the departure of the previous intelligence officer picked for the assignment. This means that you will have to integrate into a pre-established team of agents, all of whom have many years of experience both with each other and with the current assignment. Any concerns regarding the assignment can safely be addressed to them. You have been assigned as an intelligence officer to this assignment due to high grades and exceptional accomplishments in the fields of intelligence and security breaches. Skills which will be required to ensure success in the assignment, as well to secure the safety of all assigned agents.
> 
> Your assignment is as follows:
> 
>   1. Hand in regular reports on the activities and new developments in both the physical and digital environments under observation.
>   2. Make immediate contact with HQ in so forth that any of the labelled subjects acts outside their normal behaviour.
>   3. Collaborate with any and all additional tasks assigned to you by your chief in command.
>   4. Provide intelligence support to your fellow agents during operations related to the assignment.
> 

> 
> The assignment is not to be taken lightly due to its nature as a long term intelligence gathering assignment, as it is labelled as a category A10 assignment. This is a testimony both to the difficulty of the assignment, as well as the confidentiality of the assignment, and the potential consequences if the assignment is neglected in any shape or form. As such, you are expected to give the assignment complete top priority, and any neglect of your duties will result in an immediate suspension.
> 
> **Security**    
>  Due to the assignments nature as a category 10 assignment, only personnel of security clearance 14 or higher is permitted information regarding the assignment. All civilians and personnel of security clearance below 14 are not to be made aware of the assignment or any subjects related to the assignment. Failure to comply will cause an immediate suspension from active duty as well as a memory wipe of all people involved in the security breach. Additionally, all personal information regarding the assigned agents (secret identities, contact information, position in the union, etc.) will be withheld until such time as the agent departs from the assignment. This means that by all definitions, the assigned agents cannot be traced back to the union nor can be proven to ever having been part of the union. In case of an agents departure from the assignment, all information connecting the agent to assignment will be redacted with retroactive effect, so as to prevent potential backtracking to the assignment, and the agent will be integrated into the union if possible. If deemed necessary, the agent in question will be obligated to report in for a thorough memory wipe before returning to civilian society. The memory wipe will, if deemed necessary, be performed within 24 hours of the declaration of departure.
> 
> **Personnel and agents** **  
> ** To enforce the confidentiality policy stated under the security section of the run-through, all agents have been assigned code-names and standardized uniforms to prevent recognition after departure from the assignment. You will throughout the assignment be addressed as SpotterA2 (Agent SpA2), and will be expected to address yourself as such whenever the assignment or subjects related to the assignment is addressed by all personnel of security clearance 14 or higher. Repeated failure to comply will cause suspension from the assignment.
> 
> Your fellow agents on the assignment is as follows:  
>  Mousers:  
>      Agent Yo-yo             (codename Agent SnA3)  
>      Agent Blink            (codename Agent SnB2)
> 
> Trackers:  
>      Agent Tetra           (codename Agent HoA1)  
>      Agent Soul-light      (codename Agent HoB1)
> 
> Hide behinds:  
>      Agent Mirror-girl      (codename Agent ShA2)  
>      Agent No-face         (codename Agent ShB1)
> 
> Hackers:  
>      Agent 8-bit            (codename Agent SpB1)
> 
> Chief in command:  
>      Captain Adamson   (codename Head Agent)
> 
> With the exception of the chief in command, who will remain constantly on call, all personnel will be divided into a day and a night-team, which each will work in twelfth hour shifts. It has been decided to forego the standard procedure of three teams working in eight hour shifts, in order to decrease the number of involved agent and thereby the likelihood of leaks. Each team will be consisting of a mouser, a tracker, a hide behind, and a hacker. Additional information regarding the arrangement of the various teams will be given on a later date by the chief in command.
> 
> **Additional info**  
>  Your weekly pay consist of 1176$ plus an additional risk bonus consisting of 5%. The transaction will be performed through multiple secondary bank-accounts to which you will receive a pay-check at the end of the week. There will at the reception of the check be provided additional cover for both you and the check.
> 
> Sick leaves and vacation days are heavily discouraged due to the potential threat level of the assignment. However, should you wish to apply for either of those, you will also have to provide the paperwork for a second agent of your choice who will be your replacement during your absence. Additionally, the replacement agent will have to pass both the capability and confidentiality tests conducted by the agencies own examiners. The necessary legislation including arrangements for the tests can be found at the front desk of the office of humanitarian preservation.
> 
> Stay sharp agent. The world’s safety rests upon your shoulders.
> 
> **Chief of operation:** **  
> ** _Judith M. Smithson_
> 
> **Chief secretary of the UMDI:** **  
> ** _Mr. Hvid Albus Weiß_


	2. Second contact

 

 

> **From:** **Agent SnA3** **  
> ** **To:** **Agent SpA2**
> 
> Hey there, rookie. Just wanted to give a little heads up and introduce you to what's up and down around here. Trust me, I know what it’s like to just be thrown into a whole new mission without any clues as to what is going on and that legal nonsense they eggheads upstairs give you as an introduction letter doesn’t tell you half the info you want. But don’t worry kiddo, you’re friendly senior colleague is here to the rescue. I actually wanted to tell you this stuff eye to eye, but it's been kind of difficult to find you after that brief introduction yesterday.
> 
> So first off, because I didn't get to say this yesterday, welcome to the A team. We’ll be working the day shift while the lot calling themselves B has the night shift. Pretty standard procedure, your shift start at 6 am and ends at 6 pm when 8-bit will take your post.  
>  I’m Yoyo by the way, in case you've forgotten, mouser extraordinaire. I’m the gall who sneaks in behind enemy lines whenever the boss needs to get a bit more info. Very dangerous work if you don’t have the ability to teleport to where you were 2 hours ago and is just plain awesome like me. Well, I guess Blinky is cool like that too, since he’s the mouser on the B team, but he’s got that blink and you’ll miss it shtick going so that doesn’t count.
> 
> Now, I won’t pretend like you have everything going for you. The guy you’re replacing, mr. Mindrunner, was pretty well liked among the rest of the gang, and had been on this assignment longer than the rest of us put together. He was amazing you know, a telepath who could not only give you his thoughts, but also all the thoughts and reasonings leading up to that one in a fraction of a second. He could also read minds, used to gather intelligence through animals in the area, and then send us directions directly into our minds during missions. He was also the go to guy, thing, whatever, whenever we felt down. You know, because he knew exactly what you felt at any given point, and could trace it back to its origin just as easily. The other guys will definitely be measuring you against him, not because they want to, they just can’t help themselves, and those are some freaking huge shoes to fill out.  
>  I guess we also got hit big time by the reality of our situation when he snuffed out. He was the perfect agent you see, didn’t need to eat, sleep, nor occupy himself in any other way, and I’m pretty sure he was immortal to boot. If anyone could handle this task it would be him. Heck, he fulfilled the task of two agents. I guess we all just expected him to be here until the rest of us left, and then one day, he just cracks and goes out. I still have nightmares about it now and then.  
>  Sorry, I not trying to frighten you or anything, but I just think you have to know what we’re up against. Chances are though, you’re not going to understand until you see something similar yourself. And believe me, eventually, you will.
> 
> Anyway, that stuff is depressing and we don’t do depressing around here while I’m in charge, so let's talk about something else. My guess is that the big shots at the office didn’t exactly specify what your job is, did they? Gave you some fancy but vague as hell spiel about “Observation of habits” and reporting all behaviours outside whatchamacallit. Trust me kid, you’re better off ditching that trainwreck of a description and instead listen to the wisdom of your senior officer, which is me in this case.  
>  So the gist of it is that your job is to keep the boss informed about the whereabouts and actions of the creetins running around in the compound. You’ll have to do this through a truckload of bugs yours truly and her predecessors has placed all around the compound whenever we got the chance. The feedback won’t be the best, as we focussed on secrecy rather than quality, but you should be able to write transcripts for each day. I know it doesn’t sound so exciting, but trust me, it’s important work.  
>  You’ve probably heard the saying that the work we do in the agency is similar to those who handle volcanoes, right? Some of us try to prevent the eruption, some of us fight the lava once the eruption happens, and some of us help evacuate the civilians who end up in the crossfire. Well going by the same line of thought, the people we deal with can also be described like volcanos. Some of them live so far off in remote areas that we don’t really have to deal with them, while others are located smack dab in the middle of civilisation, some of them erupts in plain sight for everyone to see, while others are so hidden we only really see the aftereffects, and they come in various strengths.  
>  Well, if that’s true, then our task is to keep an eye on Yellowstone. You know, huge, monstrous volcano looking like a national park and causes the end of the world as we know it if it erupts. Yeah, that’s a pretty neat summary of these guys. They’re the big shots of some sort of organisation that sells their products to other villains, they’re in all the big leagues. Arms dealing, mercenary work, optimization, councling, stock market, real estates, the list goes on. There are four main targets you have to keep tab on at every given point, although we only ever count three of them as the last one is pretty harmless on its own. They’re all pretty sick people and you don’t have to show them and pity.
> 
> First off there’s the bear called target 4. That’s the one we don’t really count. He’s a big fluffball who couldn’t hurt a fly. He’s frequently seen acting as housemaid, cook, and so on. He doesn’t seems to have any investments in the organisation's goals, but he is entirely devoted to his creator, target 3. We’ve tried to relocate him once, but he just returned back to the mansion on the verge of tears, and was consoled by target 3. The other targets seems to think he just wandered off on his own and got lost. Nothing more than an occasional minor nuisance, but he makes the world a little brighter.
> 
> Second, there is the creator of target 4, target 3. Don’t be fooled by the submissive and moody demeanor of this guy. He’s a sick, sadistic megalomaniac who won’t hesitate a second to vivisect humans and do horrible things towards them, though he seems to have a soft spot for target 4. He usually keeps to the laboratories or the living complexes, if not ordered otherwise by target 1. He’s the guy responsible for developing the prototypes of weapons and other stuff sold by the organisation, before it’s send off for what we can only assume to be mass production. He appears to be fluent in various branches of science, but we have seen him coordinating with various subordinate scientists divided into various secondary hideouts. And before you ask no, we have not been able to track any of them down. For some reason he’s constantly seen wearing that paperback on his head, don’t ask me why.
> 
> Then there’s the girl called target 2. That girl gives me the creeps I’ll tell you, especially after a freak encounter I once had with her. I was trying to get a copy of some papers in the labs, when she came into the room. Like any good agent I switched on my cloaking device and used the grappleclaws to attach myself to the ceiling. But she began to flicker her freakishly long tongue around like a snake. Then she fell onto all four and began speeding up the freaking walls, onto the ceiling, and straight towards me. I panicked, her eyes were looking straight at me, so I jumped back into the safehouse. The mission was a total failure, and I was suspended due to shock. Anyway, she appears to be some sort of hybrid between a lizard and a human, with all the classical signs of a enhanced being. So far we have seen signs of increased strength, senses, flexibility, digestion, and agility. She’s not that bright though, and is completely obsessed with target 1.
> 
> Which brings us to the final target, as well as the leader of the organization, target 1. We don’t know much about this guy. He’s the CEO and owner of the company, and deals with all the usual CEO nonsense of a company. For some reason we’ve not been able to get any decent pictures of him to work out from, but our best guess is that he’s a male of european heritage, possibly english going by the accent, in his fifties, with greying black hair and grey eyes. I feel like there’s something off about those pictures, the nose doesn’t seem to fit and that mouth looks unnaturally strained. However, we’re pretty certain that he’s a mystic of some sort, most likely a demon-worshipper, which could explain some of their more unnatural products. Unlike the other targets he has a tendency to disappear off our grid for hours only to suddenly reappear out of nowhere, which means he either has the mystic power of teleportation, or he has secret passages we know nothing about. This isn’t helped by the fact that whenever he’s around, the bugs may just start bursting into static for a few minutes. My advice is to keep a close eye on this one.
> 
> Well, that’s really all I had to say.  
>  See you around rookie.


End file.
